Perspective Lenses
by K'sChoiceofAFI
Summary: Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Finn have been watching Rachel and Quinn all day and…something seems off. They almost seem to be having a lover's quarrel. But that can't be right.  Full summary inside


**Title: **Perspective Lenses

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun.

**Summary: **Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Finn have been watching Rachel and Quinn for a few days and…something seems off. They almost seem to be having a lover's quarrel. But that can't be right. There's no way they can be together…right? Surely they must be fighting over Finn or something.

A/N 1: I don't have a real timeline for when this fic happens but we can say any time after the Madonna episode and before the prom episode.

A/N 2: This story is told in first person POV, switching between Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Finn. Really pay attention toward the end because it switches between the four rapidly before settling on Finn again.

A/N 3: I didn't expect this fic to be as introspective as it is. I wasn't really looking for the little character development that sort of happens, but it happened anyway. And lastly, it's unbeta'd. It's 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I cranked this out really quickly. All mistakes are mine. 

* * *

><p>Ugh. Great. Here comes Berry, waltzing into this place like she owns everything. Just 'cause her voice is pretty doesn't give her the right to think that she's some kind of <em>savior <em>of glee club or something. Me and Mercedes can totes kick her two foot ass in a sing off any day. And I wouldn't even break a sweat.

Whatever. I can focus my attention elsewhere. Like, my super smokin' boyfriend, Sam, for instance. I mean, sure he's a dork, and has a mouth like a cat fish, but since Quinn felt the need to steal the title of head Cheerio from me, I felt the right to fuck her boyfriend. Daily, nightly, in his bed, in my car, in the parking lot of Breadsti–

"I need to get by."

Well, look what the midwife dragged in. Damn…I am so funny.

"Then get by, Quinn. Surely you aren't still carrying that extra baby fat around. Unless you've horded it all in that fat ass of yours."

"The extra suicides I ran all summer pretty much obliterated all the baby fat I had in me. You should know that considering you were the head Cheerio at the time, cracking the whip as I ran laps around the track field. Or was your two month stint as top dog over so quickly until I regained _my_ rightful spot back that you can't even remember it?" she says with a raised eyebrow. I hate her stupid eyebrows. Every time she does that I just want to shave them off.

I look around to see if anyone's even paying attention to us. Nope, not a soul. Everyone must be used to it by now. Except for Berry. She's taken a particular interest in this. Or rather, Quinn. She's looking at her all worried like a starving deer or something.

"Well, let me tell you something, _captain_, you had better move along before your face becomes a permanent fixture in this floor." By now I can feel my right eye twitching. One thing about Quinn and me is that we can always get a rise out of each other without much effort.

She cocks her hip to the side and places a hand on it in a well-practiced move that would have anyone running. Anyone except for me, of course.

"Oh, really?" she growls. Honest to shit, really fucking growls. "Then how about you come off that riser and I'll—"

"Quinn."

You'd think she was a dog or something because the second her name is called by that badly dressed dwarf her head snaps around so fast I thought her neck would break.

And Rachel doesn't even say anything. They just…_stare _at each other and I look back and forth between them and nothing's happening. I'm waiting for Quinn to insult her, degrade her, make that midget regret she even breathed her name into existence but I get nothing. What the fuck is going on?

Quinn turns back around and her whole demeanor's changed. Her shoulders are all slumped and she doesn't even say anything—if you don't count glaring at me as saying anything—as she walks pass me.

I look back at Berry and she catches my eye briefly before she quickly turns back around, crosses her legs, and sits her hands in her lap like a 1950s prude.

I wanna ask what the fuck is going on but…whatever. It's not bothering me and if Rachel's keeping Quinn on a leash now then that's just more I can use against our perfect little captain.

Ugh. Whatever. My nails look hot. 

* * *

><p>The hallway's super crowded today. Like, really, it's getting pretty hard to push Artie around in this wheelchair. I suggested he turn into a transformer already and that way he can get to class without trouble <em>and <em>carry me. Plus, I've never made out with a robot before. It'd be so hot.

Speaking of hot, Rachel's outfits have kind of been not ugly lately. I mean, yeah, she still wears animal sweaters and Santana always makes fun of her stockings and socks, but her skirts have gotten a little shorter. Sometimes when she bends over I can _almost _see her panties. Not that I'm looking or anything because I'm totally not and, plus, I'm with Artie.

"Hey, Rachel! Hi, Quinn!"

I always wave to Rachel because I have to pass her to get to my locker. But today it's really weird because Q's with her and last time I checked Q hated Rachel. Or had they become friends? It's so confusing. But anyway, it's a weird coinki- coincidite- coin…? I don't know. But it's weird that they're together.

"Artie, can you hold my Spanish book so I can get my math one out of my locker?" He's such a good boyfriend. And the sex isn't that bad. I was kinda worried at first because I mean, I wondered if his dick was going to work. And I still wonder because he said he was paralyzed from the waist down. Isn't a penis from the waist down? I'm no doctor or anything, but I'm pretty sure.

I walk closer to them and Rachel closes her locker before turning to Quinn. Quinn's lips are all drawn up as she stares at Rachel. And it's weird because normally Quinn would be all scowl-y and angry when she looks at Rachel but now she looks like she's almost pouting. It's cute. I remember telling Santana that Quinn had the prettiest lips like, ever. The sex afterwards was hot because she was super jealous and wanted to prove her lips could do things Quinn's never could. I miss Santana sometimes.

"Hello, Brittany."

I look up to see Rachel smiling at me in that really bright way that reminds me of sunshine.

"Hey, B." Quinn doesn't sound or look happy. She waves at me before walking off. Rachel tenses a little, she pulls her books tighter against her chest as if her nipples just got hard and she has to cover them.

It makes me sad though because she looks sad and I hate to see Rachel sad; she's so tiny. "Is everything okay?" I wrap my arms around her because I've been told my hugs are awesome and they make people feel better. Her head rests against my shoulder. I laugh a little because she's so cute and short. I blow a kiss to Artie and he leaves, wheeling himself to class so I can talk to Rachel.

"I'm fine, Brittany."

"Was Quinn being mean to you again?"

She pulls back and smiles up at me. But it's not a happy smile, it's a sad one. "No, not really. It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Why?"

She bites her lip in a way that makes me almost put Quinn at number two on the list of _Hottest Lips at McKinley: Girl Version. _The janitor that works on the second floor is number one on the guy's list.

She looks down at the floor, her tiny fists balled up at her sides. "Brittany…have you ever loved someone so much that you're just overcome with so much emotion and you just want to tell everyone? You want to let them know how you feel about that special someone that you love with everything you have?"

Sometimes when Rachel talks she uses words that are too big and I have to stop listening before my head hurts but this time I knew what she was talking about. "Like me and Santana?"

"Exactly."

"Of course. When Santana and I were together I always wanted to have a real relationship with her and tell people that she was my girlfriend and that I loved her bunches. But she didn't want that."

I get sad again just thinking about San and I think Rachel can tell because she hugs me again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I'm with Artie now anyway and she's with Sam, so we've both moved on. Can I give you advice though?"

"Yes, please. Anything would help right now."

"If Finn is being a jerk and won't let anyone know that the two of you are dating then I think you should dump him. Then he'll see what he's missing." In the beginning when I first started dating Artie I was doing it to make Santana jealous. But part of me really cares for him now.

She looks at me weirdly. But I always get looks like that. I'm used to it. Then her eyebrows draw together like skinny caterpillars that are trying to kiss. "You've certainly given me a lot to think about, Brittany. Thank you."

The warning bell rings and I hug Rachel one more time before walking away.

"Um, Brittany?"

I turn back around to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Isn't your class the other way?"

I nod my head. "Uh huh." I keep walking until I reach the stairs. All this janitor talk got me hot. 

* * *

><p>I have done exactly one…two…three chicks in the glee club. And made out with at least one more. I'm the man. I don't care how many solos Finnocence gets, I bet he can't duet with as many as these girls as I have. Speaking of girls I've done—<p>

"'Sup, baby mama."

Quinn's so hot. If she'd just give me another chance to rock her world, I'd take her to my house and bend her over—

"Stop fantasizing about me." I focus again to look up at her; she's in front of me with a big frown on her face. She looks angry, 'scary Quinn' as Finncompetent would call her.

I just smirk back and she scowls, the usual. But what's unusual is that she's sitting beside me today. She's been doing it for a week now. She used to sit up front with Berry. They'd be practically shoulder to shoulder, I mean if Quinn would've just leaned over a little they totally could've made out and I so would've watched because, fuck. That'd be so hot.

But let's get real, though they seem to be almost friends now, Quinn would never lip lock with that hot Jew down at the front of the room. But I would. I have. And I'd do it again.

"Noah, stop staring."

Fuck, am I that obvious? Everyone knows when I'm having dirty thoughts about them now.

"Sorry, baby. Just remembering the last time I had you pinned to your pink bed sheets looking smokin' hot—"

"Will you _shut up_?"

Ok, whoa. I would've been expecting that from Finn. But I wasn't expecting that from baby mama. "What's got your undies in a bunch?"

She blushes a little, all cute and innocent bride like, but she has a mean look on her face. "_Nothing. _Just stop being such a pig all the time!"

I'm kind of stunned. I mean, it's not like she doesn't bite my head off every day but, over Berry of all people? I look over at Rachel and she looks just as shocked, her wide eyes all innocent. She's sporting a little blush too and…wait a minute.

She turns back around and I'm noticing for the first time that Finn's next to her. He stretches his giant elephant trunk arms much like I did in eighth grade when I was trying to get to second base with a chick in a movie theater. Then his hand slides along the back of her chair until his hand grips her shoulder. Rachel tenses a little in resistance but she doesn't say anything.

I hear Quinn huff beside me, all big bad kitten. She crosses her legs and folds her arms, her head jerking to the left. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was jealous. Holy fuckin' shit.

"You and Finn are totally doin' it," I lean over and whisper in her ear. Her whole face lights up like a Christmas tree. What? I'm allowed to celebrate Christmas if I want. It doesn't make me a bad Jew.

Her jaw tightens in that telltale way that lets me know Quinn isn't about to give up any information. But she doesn't have to. I totally know.

The rest of class goes by lamely and by the end Quinn has Rachel by the arm in a tight grip, looking like she's about to kill her before walking out of the room. 

* * *

><p>"I think you should cheat on Artie like, all the time." B's so hot and flexible. Her leg wraps around my shoulder like that's its only purpose for existing and…when did I become such a sap? I'm like a lesbian poet or writer or some shit. Fuck a Sapphos, it's all about <em>Santana<em>.

The bathroom door shuts loudly and I put a hand over Brittany's mouth to cover her squeak. My heart's beating outta my chest. I can't have some bitch coming in here and seeing me gets my mack on with Britts. My reputation flashes before my eyes and Brittany grips my hand, prying it from her mouth. She holds in firmly between us. I look up at her and she doesn't have a hint of fear in her eyes. I wish I was more like her.

"You need to dump Finn."

"Finn and I aren't an item, Quinn, though I hardly see how it is any concern of yours. You're more than welcome to court him if you desire."

I roll my eyes. Quinn and Rachel. This conversation seems oddly familiar; I swear they've had it a million times.

"I don't want him." She's growling again as if it scares anyone. I hear the obvious squeaking of Cheerios sneakers stomping across the floor and I can only imagine Quinn cornering the dwarf like she's a tiny woodland creature.

I have to strain my fucking ears to hear what she's saying. "And it is my concern."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Honestly, Quinn, if you can't even say it when we're in a room alone together then I hardly think we should be having this conversation. Finn and I aren't together. I'm single."

"No, you're _not_!"

B's eyes widen as Quinn raises her voice and my own do the same as Berry raises hers. Way to grow some balls.

"Yes, I am! I am sick and tired of going back and forth with you because you're not 'ready'. It's been three months, Quinn! You'll never be ready. Don't you think this hurts me?"

I hear a sniffle and if that bitch is crying then I'll make fun of her forever. "It hurts me, too."

"I don't see how."

"He's all over you! All the time and I –I—"

"You what, Quinn?"

Rachel's voice's gone soft again. When the fuck did these two start showing each other compassion? I mean, sure, they act like they don't hate each other anymore, but what the fuck is this shit?

She sighs all loud like this is taking a lot out of her. "And I can't do what I want to do."

I look down to where the stall door and ground don't quite meet, catching the shadow of the dwarf moving over to Quinn. "What do you want to do?"

"Rachel—"

"What do you want to do, Quinn?"

"I want—"

Then it's silent. I look down again at their shadows are practically on top of each other. I can only imagine that Quinn's choking the life out of Berry and the fear in Brittany's eyes say she's thinking the same. I have to restrain her from opening the door, and have you met my girl? She's fucking strong!

"Just give me time, _please_." I don't even recognize Quinn's voice anymore. She sounds broken and desperate and I wonder what the fuck they're talking about that has Quinn Fabray _begging _Rachel Berry for anything.

"I will. But for now, I think we should just…put a hold on everything. Until you're ready."

"I don't want that."

"I _need _that."

The door opens as soon as those words are out of Man-Hand's mouth and it closes behind her. Finally B gets past my slackened hold and storms out of the bathroom.

"Quinn! Did you choke Rachel?"

I round the corner of the stall in time to see Quinn dabbing her red eyes. She looks like she's smoked an entire bowl, only sadder.

"How much did you guys hear?" After months of crying to Brittany about being scared of coming out, I know what the fuck fear sounds like while a person is crying.

"Better question is, what the fuck is going on?"

She glares at me but it's ineffective in her current state. "Nothing."

I shrug. I don't care. "I don't care. C'mon, B."

Brittany gives her a long hug, rubbing her back. "You can talk to us whenever you want to, okay?"

She smiles up at her. "Thanks, B."

I leave her there, linking pinkies with B as we walk out, remembering that she'll be back in Artie's arms soon. Well, fuck. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rach."<p>

The thing that I love most about Rachel is that she's very forgiving. It had been a week since she let me put my arm on the back of her chair and I figure now is as good a time as ever to ask her out. Look at her; she's totally smiling at me. "Hello, Finn."

I gotta put on my charm. Santana and Puck say I have about as much game as a new born baby, but I like to think I'm better than that. I lean against her locker, giving her that half smile that she once told me she liked. "I was thinking that you and I should go out this Friday night. Y'know, date night."

Her smile gets smaller and smaller until it's not there anymore. Then her eyes sort of shift until she's not looking at me anymore. She's looking to my right. I turn around to see Quinn walking towards me. And not just Quinn, scary Quinn.

"What are you doing talking to her?"

Whoa, okay. Super scary Quinn complete with narrowed eyes and a threatening tone of voice. "I –I was just—"

"Finn and I were just exchanging notes for our new duet we have to perform next week." See? Told you she still loved me. She's taking up for me so Quinn doesn't kick my ass. Though I'm wondering why Quinn wants to kick my ass 'cause last time I checked she was so not into me.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

She's set her wrath on Rachel now. Time for me to step in and be the hero. "Hey, now hold on. She isn't doing anything."

"She's doing enough."

"Quinn, I suggest you leave now before you say or do something you regret."

And the strangest thing happens—Quinn just shuts up. Her lips press together tightly, like she's concentrating on a really hard pre-calc problem. She stalks closer to Rachel and it's awkward because she's in her personal space. _Really _in her personal space. One of her sneakers is between both of Rachel's Mary Janes but instead of flinching away, Rachel just stares at her like she's daring her to do something, anything.

And then, Quinn kisses her.

It's not even like a friendly kiss—

The only one that should describe a hot kiss between two chicks is Puckasaurus. I ran down the hallway once I saw this shit and let me say, it's hot. Quinn's being all possessive and shit. Her arm grabs around Rachel's waist, digging her nails into that fugly argyle and her other hand goes into her hair. She totally pulls on it. So hot. Rachel's head tips back so Quinn can kiss her more fully. She bites her bottom lip and then slides her tongue in, and fuck, I remember how Quinn kisses. So good.

Rachel's hands grab her shoulders because Quinn's leaning into her so hard they'll probably fall over. And then they'll be horizontal. Maybe I can push them—

Well, I can't say they kiss like me and Britts, but I gotta say, they do look pretty hot. In a weird—Quinn's a milf (not one _I'd _personally fuck, but still) and Rachel should never be hot but she kinda is—kinda way. I should have seen this coming! I mean, come on. I'm the queen of closeted lesbians and I should have smelled motor oil on Quinn the day she wore that plaid shirt to school. I wonder what B thinks...

I think they're hot. So, so hot. I wanna do Rachel and Quinn at the same time.

Once their done kissing the crowd disperses some. A few guys high five each other and a couple of girls whisper and giggle behind their hands but one look from Quinn shuts them up. I can't help but feel angry, betrayed. Both of my ex-girlfriends have apparently been shacking up behind my back.

"How long?"

Rachel tucks her hair behind her ear and clears her throat in a way that clearly means she's stalling. "Three months," Quinn tells me.

"I don't like the smug look on your face."

"I don't like your face at all."

"Quinn!" Both of us look down at Rachel. "Can you stand on the other side of the hallway? Finn and I won't be long."

She scowls at both of us before walking away.

"So…you and Quinn." Even_ I_ would have to say that was an awkward way to start.

Rachel doesn't laugh at me though. In fact, she isn't even _looking _at me. She's looking over at Quinn and Quinn's looking away as if she can't even handle the sight of me and Rachel together. "Yeah, me and Quinn."

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

Her voice sounds all light and whimsical. Like she used to sound with me. "Does she love you?"

Quinn looks over at us, as if she heard my question. Rachel just stares after her. "Yeah, she does."

"And you forgive her for everything? The name calling, the slushies?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yes, I have, Finn. You of all people should know how forgiving I can be."

I look down at my shoes, unable to look at the two of them and how they can't seem to keep their eyes off each other. "Well, then…good luck. You're going to need it with her."

She looks back at me then, scrutinizing me. She taught me that word. "Thank you, Finn. Really. I know this can't be easy for you."

I close my eyes tightly because her words sound like a goodbye. I open them again and she's in Quinn's arms, both of them kissing the smiles off each other's faces.

The thing I loved most about Rachel was that she was very forgiving. 


End file.
